The conventional fishing tackle consists of a fishing rod as well as a reeling device fastened with a fishing line having a float, a sinker, a hook and a bait (or lure) on it.
In general, when fishing, the fisherman manually casts the fishing hook away from the shore and then proceeds fishing.
Since the distance of manual casting is limited, it is difficult to achieve the goal of catching fish effectively. In addition, the effects of bad weather patterns and terrible bank conditions usually make the fisherman unsatisfied with their fishing activities so that the fishing sport can never become a popular leisure activity.